


Smile for Days

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [26]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: seasonofkink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impact Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Square, Strap-Ons, Submissive Rachel Zane, Switch Harvey Specter, Voyeurism, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: While visiting a sex club, Rachel spies a familiar face in the crowd.





	

Rachel had been here before. Four, maybe five times. Usually alone. (The one time with a sort of friend had been awkward.) Seeing people she knew was a risk, but, so far, hadn't been a problem. For that, she was grateful. She didn't want her parents learning about this private part of her life. And people in her parents' circles tended to talk. About everything.

She smiled at the bartender as she got her drink. She found a high table with a couple of empty stools and took a seat. The seating area was slightly raised, looking over the play area. The play area held an array of bondage furniture and racks of toys. Sometimes there would be demonstrations, other times, there would just be patrons using the items.

Tonight was the latter.

Rachel liked the demos, but she preferred the nights like this. Nights when she could watch like a fly on the wall. No names, no expectations. She could choose what – or who – to watch based on her own desires for the evening.

Her 'desires' tonight were focused on a nicely-shaped ass and a firm pair of thighs. All of which were being thwacked with a riding crop. The man – the one with the nice ass and legs – was taking the spanking like a pro. He was bent over a sort of spanking horse and his skin was turning a deep, dark pink, but he was letting out the most delicious moans and soft grunts rather than screams. It was a beautiful sight to watch.

The woman wielding the crop paused a moment to check-in and, apparently, ask the man something, because he nodded right before she snapped the crop against his skin again. Rachel watched, mesmerized, as the man's skin turned from that deep dark pink color to red, then further still to a shade of almost purple. She found herself squeezing her thighs together. Was that really hot or really disturbing?

The man on the receiving end of the crop did seem to be enjoying himself. If Rachel looked closely, she could see that his cock was hard. She licked her lips and focused on the marred skin of the delicious ass she'd noticed when she'd first sat down. She wanted to, at turns, press on the bruising – to watch the man squirm – and soothe the marks with gentle hands.

Rachel looked away from the scene for a moment to speak to someone she recognized from previous visits. It meant she missed the end of the spanking session. But, when she turned back, the man she had been watching was now on his back, strapped down on the square spanking horse. She drained her drink and flagged down a waiter for another.

She tried not to choke on her own air as realization set in. Yes, she was seeing exactly what she thought she was seeing. Her new drink arrived and, with great effort, she didn't drain it immediately. She did take a healthy sip as her brain caught up.

That man being tied down, was her boss. Not Louis. Harvey. Harvey Specter was strapped down to a table, legs akimbo, being fucked mercilessly with a strap-on by the woman who had been spanking him.

It took Rachel another couple of minutes for that all to fully sink in. Then a few more seconds for it to click that she thought it was really fucking hot. She took a deep breath and looked again. She tried to be objective, to treat the scene the same as she had when watching him be spanked. To pretend he was that same faceless, nameless person.

It sort of worked. Except she found it just as hot watching Harvey get fucked as she had watching an anonymous man get hit with a crop.

Rather than fight it, she went with it. He wouldn't be playing out in the open if he didn't expect to be watched. Though, like her, he probably hadn't planned to see anyone he knew. But, she could be discreet about this. She knew he would be. No one - except Donna - knew anything about his personal life.

The woman with the strap-on finished and a burly naked man stepped up to Harvey. The man stroked himself, then pushed his cock into Harvey's ass. First, Rachel noticed the absolute bliss on Harvey's face. Next, she noticed something was off about the scene. It took her a few seconds of watching to realize what it was. Burly man wasn't using a condom. It wasn't unheard of, especially at this club, but for some reason, it shocked her about Harvey.

Harvey was definitely turned on by the idea of unsafe sex. She could tell from the way his whole body reacted. Rachel, however, was less excited by the idea. Sure, there was a thrill element, but there was so much unnecessary risk involved that it didn't seem worth it to her.

Part of her wanted to go down there and stop the scene. That part was overridden by not wanting to ruin someone's scene for the sake of her own personal comforts. Were he in any immediate danger, she would intercede. Until then, she would sit back and watch.

She had stopped actively watching him, so she missed when he was released and lead away. She knew he could take care of himself, so wasn't worried about him. She would look for him before she left for the night to make sure he was okay though. If anything bad happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Or look Donna in the eye.

For a couple hours, she found various ways to occupy her time. A little flogging, a little sex, even just a little kissing in a dark corner. She had come to the club to indulge herself, after all.

While she was talking to a man who had introduced himself as Ian, she felt someone step up behind her. Strong arms folded around her waist. A voice in her ear said, "Hey gorgeous. I'm sorry to interrupt…" It made her smile, even as it made the wheels in her head begin to turn. She smiled politely at Ian as their conversation concluded and he stepped away.

Rachel knew who was behind her, naked and warm and continuing to whisper sexy things in her ear, before she turned her head to look at him. She took a deep breath and steeled herself to face a gloriously naked and probably very turned on Harvey. "Hi," she said brightly as she stepped just free of his hold and turned around.

His face shifted quickly. It was the tiniest of movements, like he was trying to hide it, but she'd caught that look of recognition followed immediately by 'oh shit'. It shifted swiftly back over into a calm façade. "Hello," he said, his voice remarkably smooth for having been off his guard for that heart-hammering number of seconds. His mannerisms shifted again and his 'play' persona was back. "I've been watching you." He leaned in close. "Do you want to play?"

Rachel pressed her lips together. "Play how?" she asked. If he could play like they were strangers, so could she.

A very wicked-looking grin spread over his face. He tipped his head toward a hallway. "Let's go talk," he said and took her hand.

She had to admit, that sent a little thrill through her. It wasn't often someone just 'dragged' her somewhere. (Though she frequently wished they would.)

Harvey led her to one of the small, private rooms. "Are you okay with this?" he asked as he waved a hand into the room.

Rachel smiled. "Yes. This is fine." Then she entered the room. It was dimly lit and held a bench, a bondage frame, and a few other toys. It wasn't much different from the other ones she'd been in.

"Good," he said, a low growl present in his voice. He closed the door, then stepped into her personal space. He moved even closer and her pulse ticked up. When her back hit the wall, she could feel the excitement flooding her body. More when he bent to kiss her mouth.

He was warm and firm and tasted like he'd been having a good time. That was fine by her; she'd been doing the same. She let herself be carried away in the energy of his kiss, the roughness of his tongue and hands. So much so that she almost missed it when he asked if he could fuck her.

She was ready to tell him 'yes' without even thinking, then his bare cock brushed her thigh. "Mmm, yes, but you have to wear a condom," she moaned against his jaw.

He growled again, but this time it sounded more feral.

"Hey," she said, standing her ground, "you may get off on being fucked by unprotected strangers, but that's a hard limit for me."

His caveman brain must have evolved itself enough to catch what she'd said. "Okay. Are you good with hard and rough?"

It was her turn to feed him a wicked grin. "I'd be disappointed with anything less."

He raised one eyebrow at her. She'd caught him off guard again. Too bad she couldn't figure out ways to do that at work.

She stripped out of what remained of her clothing while he stepped away to retrieve a condom. Her skin flushed a bit when she saw his reaction. His gaze, full of lust and appreciation, traveled from her face and down to her feet, then back. It was only fair, she did the same to him, admiring the tone of his muscles. He had the body of an athlete, of someone who took care of their body. She wasn't regretting her decision here at all.

"Get on the bench," he commanded. It made her insides flutter.

Rachel did as she was told. She reached with her legs to draw him closer. He winced a bit, but didn't complain. She'd forgotten about his bruises. "So, you're a switch?" she asked. She leaned in to lick across the broadness of his chest.

He nodded. "When I want to be." He rolled the condom into place while Rachel teased her tongue around his nipple. "Now, scoot back."

She complied, making sure to keep her heels locked around his thighs. Those delightful little winces and hisses were turning her on even more. She wanted this. She wanted _him_. And he didn't disappoint. He entered her, hard and fast. She dropped her head back and moaned toward the ceiling.

His fucking was ruthless. She clung to his shoulders for as long as possible, then gave up and collapsed back on the bench. He made her come the first time, then pulled out to get her to turn over. She did and he entered her from behind. That almost seemed rougher than the other. She didn't care; it was all amazing.

She came a second time. He didn't stop. He kept going. Fucking her. Making her come. Making her scream. Even when she was hoarse and panting, he gripped her shoulders and kept going.

Fingers white-knuckling the bench, she held on until she finally – finally – felt him climax. Her whole body went limp, exhausted from the effort. His weight against her back was warm and comforting, rather than heavy.

When she could get enough air and braincells on the same wavelength, she muttered, "Ohmygod, that was fucking incredible."

"No, that was incredible fucking," Harvey corrected.

"Fuck, you're a giant dork," she tossed back with a breathless giggle.

He nodded. "I am. But if you tell anyone, you're fired," he teased. It was the only acknowledgment that they knew each other. He rolled off to one side and sat up. "Come on," he told her. Then led her to the nearby couch and pulled her onto his lap.

She settled against his chest, head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Anything you want to yell at me about?" he asked.

"The fact that you stopped?"

He laughed. "Noted."

"It was really good," she whispered against his neck. "Though, I think you should curb your tendency to ride bareback." That had concerned her and she was sure Donna wouldn't love it either if she knew.

She could feel Harvey's brow furrow. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't angry. He was confused. Confused because she cared? Because she called him on it? "I get tested every week," he said quietly. "I check in with everyone who wants to do it here. It's a requirement if you want to go barrier free to have updated test results on file. I'm careful."

She lifted her head. "Like I said, if that gets you off, that's fine. But I still think it's a bad idea." She offered a little shrug. "And I'd hate for something to happen to you. Who else could fuck me so well?"

He grinned wickedly at her. "I make you no promises. But I will take your concern under advisement." Then he pressed his mouth to hers in a long, slow kiss.

It was a really damned good kiss too. When it finally ended, Rachel was a little light-headed, but very warm and relaxed. She muttered about it being a nice kiss as she sank down next to Harvey on the couch. He laughed at her and she slapped his arm.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked her. It was very sweet and didn't sound like he was treating it as an obligation. She appreciated that.

"No. Thank you. I'm really good, actually."

He nodded. Then he rose from the couch. She rose with him and gave him a warm hug. He really had been great in all sorts of ways. But she didn't have any illusions it would happen again. She did know that neither of them would mention this outside the club.

She wasn't at all worried about how he would treat her at work. They almost never interacted as it was. But Donna could read people really well, would she be able to tell? Did she even know about Harvey? That was a hurdle for next week.

"Have a good night," Harvey told her as he opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"You too," she returned with a smile and watched him go.


End file.
